The Final Song
by MelodyRose15
Summary: The time has come to go to Darillium, to see the singing towers. I know it has been done before but i decided to give it a go!


The final Song

_The last time I saw you – the real you, the future you, I mean – you turned up on my door step with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Derillium. To see the singing towers. Oh, what a night that was. The towers sang and you cried. You wouldn't tell me why but I suppose you knew it was time. My time._ (River song, the forest of the dead)

He had known since the day he met her this day would come, but why so soon? Time can be re written, but not that time. So tonight he was going to give her the night of her life. He knew were to take her, they would of course go to Derillium. That had been the plan for 200 years now. The doctor had both his hands on the Tardis console his eyes, his eyes that were so old, were sad. His hands shook slightly as he walked back toward the wardrobe. River had always loved the wardrobe, she would spend hours at a time in their, choosing outfits, sorting clothes, she never got bored of it.

The time lord had been alone for a while now, he used to have one constant companion but now he sometimes had Amy and Rory, or river. Each of her nights he would come and take her from storm cage for adventures. They usually involved running down corridors, or away from some angry locals. But tonight would be different, it was the last time he would ever see river song. As he stood in the door way of the wardrobe his chin quivered and he fought back tears. He pushed his hair back and found what he was looking for. The very same suit he had been wearing when river had saved him from poison in berlin. Sure she had been the one to poison him, but that's river, hell, in high heels. He had put on the suit and was gelling his hair in a big mirror, making sure his fringe sat just where he wanted it. With a small smirk the doctor grabbed his fez, placing it carefully on his head, before sighing and removing it. No he would not start that argument tonight, because tonight is about river, his river song and his last adventure with her.

Soon enough the doctor was trying to force a smile as he zoomed around the console, "come on then sexy" he whispered to his Tardis "one last trip with doctor song". The Tardis took off and landed in a corridor of storm cage, were River Song was sitting on her bed reading through her very tattered, and oh so old, Tardis blue diary. She realized she was about to run out of space, she would have to ask the doctor about that. Speak of the devil she thought as she heard the whirl of the Tardis engines. She stood and pressed herself up against the bars of her cell. The doors opened and out waltzed the time lord.

"Hello sweetie" River purred, smiling at the doctor as he approached her.

"Hi honey I'm home!" he replied sonicing her cell door and pulling her out. She wrapped her arm briefly around his neck, burying her face inn his jacket as she embraced him, before pulling herself back to kiss him slowly, savoring every moment. When she finally pulled away and looked into his eyes, she saw something missing, his usual twinkle was gone.

"Doctor, what's happened, what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all doctor song. But tonight we have places to be!" he impatiently grabbed her hand and pulled her into the Tardis, leading her straight to the wardrobe. There they used up 45 minutes trying to pick the perfect dress for river.

"Oi, pretty boy! This one is gorgeous!" she yelled out to him. The doctor went and found her half in a dress trying to zip up the back, "can you give me hand?"

The doctor stepped behind her and smoothly zipped up the silver dress, pausing briefly he stopped to nuzzle gently at her neck, breathing in her scent, kissing her gently. She smelled so alive, so beautiful… so much he would miss. She turned around and crammed her soft lips to his kissing him with more force. He smiled and pushed her back, to see her face smirking as he took in how amazing she looked. She had a shimmering silver dress, with a low cut neck that reaches almost to the floor. It hugged her curves and showed off her perfect figure.

"River… you look…amazing" he whispered walking up to her and taking her hand, he led her back to the console room. She was just about to put her hair in a bun when the doctor stopped her. "Leave it out please, I like it" he said before turning away to enter coordinates into the Tardis.

"So where are we going dear?" she asked shadowing him around the Tardis.

"To Derillium!" he said dramatically, throwing down a lever, he grabbed onto the console as it began to move wildly.

River was clinging to the console "for heaven's sake do you never learn?" she ran around to the other side of the console to flick a blue switch. "Remember the blue stabilizers? Or have we not done the Byzantium yet? We must have, you looked so young back then…"

"Yes we have but like I said… they are boringers!" he flicked them off and continued piloting his time machine as they landed with a thud on a hill in Derillium.

"Hold on doctor where are we?"

"I told you, Derillium!" he shouted running towards the door. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist

"No in our time line, where are we?" she looked into his eyes "have we done asgard yet?"

He smiled at the memory; he had taken river to Asgard for a pick nick a few months back "yeah"

"How about Apalapachia? Or cyrilium? Or America 4001?"

He nodded every time

"my, my getting old are we?" he gave her a sad smile before rushing back quickly to get a pick nick basket, and blanket, whispering "thanks dear" as he passed the console. "Now doctor river song, let's go!" he threw open the doors to a breath taking view. They were on a high uphill with the sun just about to set. Right in front of them was the singing towers. Five gold and crystal towers that rose so high and shimmered in the setting sun.

"Oh doctor I love you" she muttered quietly, impulsively walking further forward, as if to get a better look.

"And I love you" the doctor replied quietly. She turned back and with a smirk grabbed the back of his head and kissed him fiercely and briefly before grabbing his hand and leading him further down the hill. They set up the blanket and sat down looking out at the towers.

"The singing towers" she whispered reverently, automatically twisting her fingers into his and leaning into his body. They sat like that for a while, the towers would not sing for a few minutes yet, so the doctor pulled out a bottle of rivers favorite Champaign and her favorite finger food. The sat in silence for a while eating and drinking just enjoying each other company. "it's starting" she whispered as the towers started flashing different colors. They began to sing, they sang of love, of war, of friendship and of the universe. As the doctor looked into her eyes, as they shined with happiness, and with love, he felt the first tear slide down his cheek. He knew he was going to cry, but he had not known had bad it would feel. He felt as if his chest was being ripped in two. This is the last night he will ever have with her.

"Doctor?" she asked not looking at him, she was focused on the towers so she did not see the tears falling silently down his face

"Yes river?" he choked out

"Will we be together forever?"

He quietly sobbed his next words "forever and always, I am yours for eternity… and I will never leave you" she realized he was crying and without a word she held him close as she began to cry "doctor my doctor. And I am yours. You are always there for me, this whole universe loves you but no one will ever love you more than me" she cried into his shoulder. As the singing ended river looked up at his eyes and just fell into their depths. There was no need for words. I love you was not enough to show their bond, they will be together until the very end.

As they stood outside the Tardis, on a hill in Derillium with the towers still glowing behind them the doctor did something amazing. He reached into his coat and took out his beloved sonic screw driver. "River I will not always be able to be at your side… but I want you to have this." He took her open hand and placed the screwdriver in her hand, curling her slender fingers closed around it.

"Thank you" She looked into his eyes and leaned in kissing him deeply, trying to pour all of her love into him. Her arm wrapped around his neck as he found her waist. They kissed slowly on that hill with the crystal columns glowing behind them.

"Come on sweetie" she whispered opening the doors and going to the console. The time lord stood by the door as river placed the sonic screwdriver in her pocket and began setting coordinates to a house she owns in 53rd century London. They landed outside and river took his hand leading him through the front garden, filled with sweet smelling roses, to the front door of the little house. She unlocked it and turned back to face her doctor

"Goodbye river" he said, ever so quietly, as if he feared the words

"Not yet sweetie" she took his hand and led the doctor to her bedroom.

As she fell asleep that night curled up against the doctor, her doctor she gazed into his eyes "I love you my doctor"

"I love you to" he whispered his last goodbye to River Song.

_You'll see me again; you've got all of that to come. You and me. Time and space. You watch us run! _

_Please make my day and leave a review! _

_Thankyou to the wonderful readers who have!_


End file.
